Bending the Avatar
by DanteEdwards
Summary: After being captured a number of times by her enemies, Korra unknowingly developed a bondage fetish. She tried to fight it, but her desire could not be denied. So Korra decided to experiment with a little selfbondage. Finding a night to herself she took her first step in discovering this new fetish. Bound and gagged, Korra soon realizes she is not as alone as she initially thought.


Korra fidgeted on her bed, seeking a more comfortable position to lie in. The chains which bound her limbs rustled and snapped taut as she struggled. She glanced to her nightstand where her candle burned, slowly melting away the block of ice which contained the key to her freedom. The ice was only just starting to drip, indicating another hour or so to go.

Korra groaned and buried her face into the bedsheets. She sighed in disappointment. Self-bondage wasn't nearly as exciting as she thought it would be. Lying on her bed, hogtied and gagged, she just felt bored and even a little flustered with herself. All this time spent fantasying and planning, just for a mild thrill which quickly died off…Korra began to question why she even bothered in the first place. She had no idea how or why such a fetish developed within her. Perhaps it started when she was first captured by Tarrlock.

There was something about being bound and helpless, which made her so aroused. It didn't occur to her at first and even when it did pop up into her mind all those months later, she dismissed it with disgust. Yet, the idea kept returning. Her desire growing stronger every time. Korra trained all her life as the Avatar, an unstoppable force of nature. She spent every day needing to be strong. Unable to show weakness to the multitudes who looked to her for strength. It took a long time for Korra to admit to herself that it felt good being helpless once and a while.

She spent weeks preparing for this night, working overtime just so she could be free this one day for when Asami was out on a business trip in Republic City. Gathering all the necessary tools was the tricky part. It was hard enough to walk the streets without getting recognized, much less purchasing kink gear. After a few close calls, she managed to get her hands on the rarest of items. The shackles which clasped her wrists and ankles were made of pure platinum. Unbendable, even for the likes of a legendary metalbender such as Toph. Korra had to swipe them on her last visit to Republic City's precinct. She just hoped she could return them in time before Mako or Chief Beifong noticed they were gone.

Korra pricked up her ears upon hearing the swoosh of the door downstairs. She froze, panicked into stillness. There wasn't supposed to be anyone here, yet the unmistakable sound of footsteps reverberated below. Korra rolled to the edge of the bed near her nightstand. She tried to spit out the ballgag so she could breathe fire onto the ice, but the big red rubber ball barely made it past her lips before snapping back into place. Of course, this was by her own design. Korra didn't want to give herself the option to back out and prematurely melt the ice. Forcing herself to remain in such a predicament for the allotted time was part of the thrill, or so she had thought.

The old house creaked as whoever it was ascended the steps. Korra writhed in her chains in attempt to get her hands close enough to the ice to be heated by the small flames she produced from her fingertips. However, her wrists were bound to her ankles and she was nowhere near flexible enough to bend to such a degree. Instead, Korra flopped around on the bed like a fish out of water as the footfalls drew closer, approaching the bedroom.

In a desperate attempt to save herself from embarrassment, Korra wormed her way underneath the blankets. Just as the door was pushed open Korra went still, feigning sleep. The footsteps entered the room, producing a click found only in heels.

"Korra?" called out Asami's voice, "I'm back."

Korra struggled to keep quiet as Asami sat down at the foot of the bed. She nearly flinched as a gentle hand was placed upon her blanketed shoulder.

"Asleep already?" wondered Asami in a hushed tone, "Must've had a day…"

Korra remained still, listening to Asami unzip her heeled boots and undress. She could just barely see her girlfriend's silhouette through the veil of thin sheets. Bit by bit Asami stripped down to her undergarments. Korra hoped she would go to the bathroom or something, allowing her more time to get out of her current bind. But much to her own dread she watched Asami throw on her silk sleeping gown and move towards the bed once again.

Sweat broke out across Korra's brow as Asami circled around to her side of the bed opposite from where the bound Avatar lied. She lifted the blankets and slipped one leg underneath the covers before spotting Korra's bound body. Asami froze. Their eyes met. Blood drained from Korra's face, leaving her cold and clammy. She immediately tried to explain herself, but the ballgag made an incomprehensible mess of her words.

Asami shot up at the ready as if expecting an ambush. But none came. She whirled around, confused and startled. When it was clear there was no immediate threat, Asami's eyes drifted back to the still mumbling Korra. There must've been a thousand questions running through her head, but she didn't ask any of them. She merely stared down at Korra who did her best to hide her embarrassment. Asami's gaze flicked back and forth between her bound girlfriend and the ice block candle contraption placed on the nightstand.

Korra conveyed as much as she could with her eyes alone, but it became clear she needn't explain anything at all. Already Asami was beginning to put the pieces together. Her puzzled expression faded, slowly giving away to amusement. The corners of her lips curled up into a smirk.

"My Korra, I had no idea you were such a naughty girl."

Korra's brows furrowed. Her ashamed anger only seemed to amuse her girlfriend who began to crawl towards her. Korra retreated to the edge of the bed. There she froze, mesmerized by the sight of Asami on all fours. Her nightgown hung loose, revealing her two perfect breasts underneath. Moonlight seeped in through the shuttered windows, casting a dim glow about the room. Asami's green eyes glimmered in the pale light. She pulled Korra away from the bed's edge and positioned herself over her, straddling the Avatar. Her lovely gaze flicked towards the nightstand.

"We still have some time left. That's what the ice is for, right?"

Korra glared up at Asami and gave a begrudging nod.

"Good."

Asami took a moment to drink in the sight of Korra bound and gagged with drool escaping from her parted lips. She traced her finger up to Korra's chest, hooking it underneath her bra strap. That curious finger pulled up, lifting Korra partially off the bed. The suspended tension proved too much of a strain for the bra which snapped in half. Korra fell back onto the bed, her freed breasts jiggling.

Asami giggled, "That's better."

Blood rushed to Korra's face, flushing her cheeks a ruddy red. There was a feral glint in Asami's eyes like that of an uncaged animal. She had never seen such a look in her before, much less been on the receiving end of it. To have it bare down on her so menacingly filled Korra's stomach with a fluttering unease. The taste of uncertainty which she had been craving this whole time. Korra found herself beginning to squirm in anticipation underneath her girlfriend.

Asami ran her hands over the Avatar's body, smoothing her thighs and caressing her firm abs. Her touch was soft and warm, sprouting goosebumps upon Korra's skin wherever they passed. The Avatar flinched as Asami's hands moved to her sides just above her hips, an instinctive reaction Asami did not fail to notice.

Her eyes lit up, "Don't tell me you're ticklish."

"MmphfNoeeph," grunted Korra.

"Where?" asked Asami, further prodding, "Here? Maybe here? Or perhaps…" Asami's hands slipped into Korra's armpits, causing the Avatar to squeal, "Oh, I think we have a winner."

Korra rolled over in an attempt to get away, but Asami pounced on the Avatar before she could make it halfway across the bed. The two of them entered into a familiar struggle. This was not the first time the two wrestled after all. It had become a form of foreplay for the pair whenever they were in the mood. Korra's superior musculature gave her in edge in strength, allowing her to easily overpower Asami in those previous bouts. But now her brute strength was hindered by the chains. Korra thrashed and twisted as much as the restraints would allow. Her flailing bought her little time for Asami was both cunning and flexible. In a matter of seconds she had her legs wrapped around the Avatar's hips, pinning her down and holding her in place.

With one hand she grasped Korra's chin, forcing her head still. The other was free to explore Korra's sensitive body. Asami wasted no time and went straight back to the armpits, tickling like crazy. Obscene laughter overwhelmed Korra in an instant. Her muscles tensed and the chains rattled as she seized uncontrollably. Asami had to lock her feet together to keep the Avatar from breaking loose from her hold.

"Sstwwaaap!" begged Korra through her fits of laughter.

But Asami did not relent. She pressed her fingers into Korra's skin, groping for the most ticklish of spots. In her search, the Avatar lost herself in the intense sensation which flooded her body. The ballgag muffled her laughter into drooling moans. Water filled her eyes, making her vision blurry. Asami pushed her to the point where Korra thought she might wet herself. Right when Korra was about tumble over that edge, Asami's hand pulled away.

The Avatar slumped back into Asami's cuddling embrace, exhausted and covered in sweat. She hadn't the energy to so much as move her head. Asami sapped her defiant strength in one go. Korra's chest heaved, struggling to catch her breath. Happy tears trickled down her face. Underneath her, she felt the silky form of Asami's breast pressing against her back. Her girlfriend's hot breath warmed her ear.

"Finished already? I have yet to even start."

Without warning, Asami recommenced the tickling. This time she used both hands for even if Korra wanted too, she could not break free of the hold. Korra was completely at her mercy. Those cruel hands worked their way down from her armpits, to her abs, and hips, tickling all the while. Then to her inner thighs where she squeezed, holding them tight before releasing the tension and allowing the euphoria to escape through the messaged muscles.

The tickle torture lasted for what felt like hours, but through the haze Korra saw that the ice block had yet to even melt halfway. In that loss of time Korra became a slave to Asami's whim. She groaned when desired. Cried out when prompted. Asami found her weak points and pressed them like buttons. Though she was careful not to break her toy completely. Every now and again she allowed Korra a break to catch her breath. In those moments of rest Asami savored Korra's shuttered gasps and whimpering, while stroking her hair like one might a house pet.

Much to Korra's relief, the tickling slowed in intensity. Before long, it came to an end. Asami's hands moved more slowly now, making their way up to cup Korra's exposed tits. She squeezed and groped until Korra's nipples were rigid. Then with long nailed fingers she tweezed and pulled on her nipples. Wet lips enclosed around Korra's right ear, sucking and teething playfully. Asami's aroused heart beat like a drum against Korra's back, her lust increasing with the strength of her bite. Korra winced as Asami bit down on the soft cartilage of her ear, just enough to draw a little blood which trickled down her neck. The pain from the initial prick quickly gave way to pleasure as Asami dragged her tongue up the side of Korra's neck, licking up the mess she made.

It became clear that Asami knew how to mix pain with pleasure and Korra already trusted Asami with her life. Safety wasn't a worry for Korra melted into Asami's warm embrace like a snowflake in summer. Wetness soaked through her panties and onto the bed where it pooled. Asami gently wiped the drool from Korra's face with the bedsheets. She pulled free the ballgag, letting it fall around Korra's throat like a necklace.

Korra turned to face her, "Asami, I-"

Asami swallowed the rest of her words with a deep kiss. Again, the two of them wrestled for dominance. This time using their tongues. Unlike the rest of her body, Korra's tongue remained unbound. She pushed against Asami's intrusions and fought her way inside her girlfriend's mouth, claiming it as her own. As if in retaliation Asami reached her hand underneath Korra's panties. Her fingers slipped inside Korra's pussy and the sensation they wrought wracked Korra worse than the tickling.

Overcome with a burgeoning pleasure, Korra's head rolled back. Her eyes lulled senseless. Asami continued to kiss and lick the Avatar's face and throat, smearing excess saliva over her dark skin.

"Ffffuck!" shuddered Korra, "Asami, don't stop…Don't-Oh fffuckkk, I'm cuuuahh-"

Korra groaned in ecstasy as her body released all that it had been holding back in one sudden rush. Asami's gyrating hand caused the Avatar's pussy to spray in a sputtering stream. Wave after wave of pleasure pulsated through Korra. When her bucking hips squirted the last drop, she collapsed onto her side, limp like a ragdoll.

Asami slid into view with an impish smile upon her face, "Remind me to thank Varrick for canceling tonight's meeting."

Korra couldn't muster a response other than an exhausted smile of her own. Asami rolled out of bed, returning a moment later with the chunk of ice. It was almost fully melted. The jagged end of the key protruded from the bottom of the dripping ice like a sword from a stone.

"Want me to get you out of those chains?" asked Asami.

"No," said Korra, "Time's not up," she gazed up into Asami's beautiful eyes, "Do with me as you will…Mistress."

At first the title caught Asami off guard. She backed away, momentarily unsure, but a wicked smile soon returned to her red lips, "Very well, my pet," she placed the block of ice back over the candle's flame, "Well then…Shall we continue?"


End file.
